1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved bridge and tuning mechanism for stringed instruments. A preferred embodiment of the invention is in adjusting the height and intonation of strings of a bass guitar and for individual tuning, both rough and fine, of the individual strings of such an instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, tuning mechanisms are located on the headstock of bass guitars and the like. More recently, tuning apparatus has been located on the body of the instrument. However, in such instruments the tuning knobs are difficult to reach in a playing position because of their location. Further, they are difficult to turn due to friction of moving parts against fixed counterparts. Furthermore, tuning is awkward because of the position the hand and wrist must assume in order to manipulate the tuning knobs.
Another disadvantage of prior body-mounted tuning apparatus is the fact that standard strings such as are available in music instrument stores may not be used unless additional tools are used to affix them at the opposite end of the instrument. This is particularly disadvantageous if a string needs to be changed during a performance. Additionally, the special strings for body mounted tuners generally have balls on each end and are restricted as to available lengths as well as gauges and manufacturing processes.
Prior tuners are attached by screws from the face of the body, the effect of which limits contact of the strings with the body and thus reduces sound transmittance of the strings through the body. Accordingly, resonance and tonal characteristics of the instrument are adversely affected.
Prior instruments also use adjustable saddles and vibration stops which determine the maximum (unstopped) length of the strings. However, the saddle and stop hereinafter described has considerable advantage in facility of use as compared with previously used devices.